The Batman Needs A Doctor
by Me-gone
Summary: Bruce decides he no longer needs Leslie as his Doctor. Instead, he invites an unemployed yet talented Doctor into his world, getting more than he had bargained for.


The Batman Needs a Doctor

It was raining outside when Batman returned to his cave or rather Bruce Wayne retired to his manor for the night. The cold rain made his muscles stiff, but it did not numb the laceration on his arm, made by none other than Two-Face. Bruce, or rather Batman, had tried reasoning with him. He wanted Harvey to understand that solving a problem didn't involve robbing a bank. But Harvey wasn't himself anymore. Harvey was now under the control of his other half, always listening and following _his_ orders, whatever they may be.

As Batman parked the Bat Mobile and stepped out, he pulled the mask straight off, revealing the sweaty and anxious face beneath it. At his computer, Alfred waited with a warm roast beef sandwich and a hot cup of tea, but he immediately put the tray down once he noticed Bruce was bleeding.

"Master Bruce, are you all right?"

"Physically, yes, at least for now. But everything else is up in the air."

Alfred then retrieved a roll of cloth bandages from the drawer, along with tape to bind it together. Bruce collapsed in his computer chair, typing in the familiar name on the screen until a face popped up, or _two_ rather.

"Harvey," he said, on the brink of tears. "Why can't I get you to understand?" But Bruce already knew the answer to his own questioned.

_You're different now, and Gotham doesn't like different. So you show them what different can do._

"Checking in on an old friend, Master Bruce?" Alfred removed Bruce's torn sleeve from his swollen and pus covered shoulder, cleaning the wound with rubbing alcohol before wrapping the wound. The blood soaked through the bandages within seconds.

"Or maybe, he wanted to check up on me, to see if I really was mortal."

"Of course, Master Bruce, everyone is mortal."

Bruce bowed his head a moment, glancing at his red and wrapped arm before typing in the letters: T & M Wayne.

Their names appeared like a light in the sky, resurrecting the embedded memories that had long since haunted him.

"I know, Alfred."

Alfred placed his warm hand upon Bruce's uninjured arm. "Don't torture yourself like this. I knew both of your parents, even before your time, and I know they wouldn't want to see you like this."

"Then perhaps the Batman needs a change for once." Bruce quickly rose from his chair, causing it to twirl slightly, sheading the leather suit from his shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm in need of a Doctor. I'll heal from this, but next time won't be child's play.

"Not that it ever was, Master Bruce."

"We're all mortal," he smiled, looking back at him. "Aren't we?"

"What about Leslie?"

"Leslie's done more than enough. I won't put her through anymore Doctor Visits now that she's retired. I'll need a list of possible candidates."

"Right away, Master Bruce, but you think this is a wise move? Bringing a stranger into the manor?"

"Yes, I do Alfred. Batman may seem immortal, but his secret won't stay a secret forever."

Parker Nycto sat staring down at her resume, suddenly feeling the urge to rip it up.

_I have multiple degrees, _and_ I was in the top five of my class each time, so why am I on my knees begging for a job? _

It was not the best building to apply at, or in Gotham City no less. The facility was a business that assisted those without health insurance, jobs or had lost their homes. Even if Parker did get the job, it wouldn't pay much but she would get full benefits. Parker sat next to a man in the lobby who smelled of week old sardines and cat piss. She kept glancing over at him whenever he spoke, which was mainly to himself.

"I don't have fish Tony. Mary took your fish when she walked out the door."

She assumed Tony was his cat and that Mary was his wife who had left him some time ago. Parker couldn't help but feel sorry for the man and wanted to help him, but first, she needed a job.

"Parker Nycto?" A lady in a white lab coat announced from the front counter.

"That's me!" Parker eagerly raised her hand, but instantly lowered it the moment her face turned red. "Yes, I'm Parker," she said a bit more quietly.

"Walk through the door on your right, walk all the way down to the last door on the left."

Parker nodded as she entered through the office. As the door shut behind her, the hallway seemed to stretch on into infinity like a bad dream she had once had. The lights seemed dim but Parker didn't mind, she welcomed the darkness as if it were an old friend. She walked on, clenching the binder full of her qualifications to her chest until she faced the door that would determine her fate. She knocked twice.

"Come in."

Parker did so on command, "Hello," she greeted.

"Hello, Miss uh-"

"Nycto. Parker Nycto."

"Yes, well, have a seat."

Parker did so faster than she intend to. The key was to not act desperate, but to feel desperate to help.

"What kind of a name is Parker, anyway?"

"It's the city I was born in. It's in Pennsylvania."

"Interesting," he said, uninterested. "So, I've reviewed your capabilities, and your resume. All quite impressive."

"Thank you, sir. It would be a privilege to-"

"But no."

Parker's smile slowly faded to a flat line. "No?"

"I'm sorry, but a of person of your skills doesn't exactly belong here, especially not one whose specialties is reversing blindness. Why not look into a better and finer hospital to work in, one up to _your_ standards."

"I did, sir, but they let me go."

"And I suppose there's a reason for that isn't there?"

Parker couldn't speak. This position was her last resort for continuing her contribution in the medical field. Now, she was at the bottom of a well, immersed in darkness without a rope and without anyone to pull her up.

"Well . . . if that's what you think is best. I won't waste anymore of your time."

"Thank you," he said.

In one swift motion, Parker rose from her chair and walked out the door, not stopping until snowflakes kissed her cheeks. She covered her face with her coat collar, not wanting anyone to see the cold tears streaming from her eyes. She then tossed her portfolio into the nearest trashcan, not looking back on it. There was an empty table up ahead, just outside of a coffee shop. Parker took a seat, wiping her cheeks as she took a deep breath.

"What can I get you Miss?"

"Coffee. Black. No cream or sugar."

Usually black made her feel more alive than anything, but now all she felt was empty. Her phone rang in her pocket then and, for a moment; she debated on whether or not to answer it. But the ringer indicated it was an unknown number. So she took a chance, sniffled and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, is this Doctor Parker Nycto?"

"_Was_ a Doctor, just Parker Nycto now. May I ask who this is?"

"Yes, I'm Alfred Pennyworth. My employer is interested to know if you're available for a fulltime position to care for him. His line of work requires him to be versatile and it often leads to certain . . . injuries."

"Your employer?"

"Yes, Master Bruce Wayne."

Parker's breath caught in her throat. "Br-Bruce Wayne, as in Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, are you familiar with the company, Doctor Nycto?"

"I most certainly am Alfred."

"Very good. Would you be interested in scheduling an interview on the morning of next Saturday at ten o'clock? If that's too much of an inconvenience for you, Sunday Morning will be avai-"

"No, Saturday morning is perfect for me," once again answering too desperately.

"Very good, Doctor Nycto. The interview will take place at Wayne manor. Shall I send you the directions?"

Though Parker didn't consider herself a Doctor anymore, she felt good at the fact that Alfred continued to address her as Doctor Nycto. "No, thank you, I think I'll manage. I-I mean, I _will_ manage."

"As you wish, Doctor Nycto. We'll be waiting for your arrival on Saturday."

"We?"

"Yes, Master Bruce and myself."

"Oh, right. Yes, I'll be there." Parker hung up the phone before she could make a fool of herself further. The waiter came back with her black, cup of coffee. She lifted the steaming cup to her lips, sniffing the bitter aroma as if it smelled sweet. But though this opportunity came as a very pleasant surprise, she also became afraid, for the night always became darker just before the dawn.

She quickly downed the cup, leaving her money and a tip under the saucer. But before heading home, Parker went back to the trashcan where she dropped her portfolio and took it back.


End file.
